Bloom and John Rambo
by Superman201319
Summary: Before the war, Winx teleported into real dimension. They met up with a man called John Rambo. After that Colonel Trautman taught Winx to kill, to survive. Winx enlisted to Turkish Army at 2006. Turk-Russian war started. They have to fight againt Russians to save Turkey from the cold darkness. But they're captured and tortured for 7 days. Rambo saved them from the hell.
1. Episode 1

I do not own Winx Club and Rambo Series. All of them are rights to Rainbow srl and David Morrell.

-EPISODE 1 THE GREAT ESCAPE-

I'm here today to talk to you about a fairy who become a soldier, Bloom. And it's good that she is dead. A man named John Rambo changed life of the Winx. Now, Winx are zero to hero. Colonel Sam Trautman taught Winx to kill, and survive. General Hulusi Akar enlisted them to Turkish Armed Forces, Maroon Beret Squad when Bloom was 18. A month later, maroon berets put Winx to a test. That was a big mistake. Winx have been captured by Russians. And one by one, over the seven days, they tortured Winx to death.

-FLASHBACK TO 2006-

Russian Commander Stepan pointed his Lebedev PL-14 to Bloom.

Stepan: You think I am stupid? You think we don't fight against Turks and Americans?

Stepan pointed his pistol to Roxy and shot her from leg to wound Roxy.

Stepan: I know.

Russian Soldier 1: Bставать! Bставать! (Get up! Get up!)

Stepan: So what will you tell me to keep this soldier alive?

Stepan pointed the gun to Daphne. Suddenly Rambo came with M60 shot Stepan at the outrage and Stepan is dead.

Russian Soldier 2: Командир мертв! Бег! (Commander is dead! Run!)

Russian Soldier 1: You dead American! DIE!

Soldier 1 takes PKM but he is too late. All the soldiers are dead. John untied the Winx and sent Roxy medkit

Rambo: Here. Take this. This is gonna help.

Roxy: Thanks. But who are you?

Rambo: The name is John Rambo. American Green Beret. Colonel Trautman sent me to the rescue mission.

Bloom: Great idea. But how we're gonna get outta here?

Rambo: Defend yourselves. Take those AK-47s.

Rambo throws AK-47s to Winx. And the escape started.

Rambo: Bloom. Listen up. The chopper is coming. Give them all you got.

Rambo and the Winx left the cover and shot the soldier with AKs.

Rambo: Whoa! Look like Colonel taught you well.

Musa: Thanks.

Stella: Aw come on! Russians got serious firepower! We better take cover.

Rambo: Stella is right! Take cover!

Three Russians detected them on cover. But Bloom shot them all.

Rambo: Turkish Rescue Team! I can see them!

Turkish Soldier 1: Ordalar. Ordalar! (There they are. There they are!)

Turkish Soldier 2: Gördüm ben! (I saw them!)

Sergeant Mert: John. Good to see you with them. Are they okay?

Rambo: Roxy was wound from leg. Get a medic. Now.

Sergeant Mert: Alright then. (To radio) Yüzbaşı! Hemen bize bir doktor lazım! Hemen! (Captain! We need a doctor immediately! Now!)

Captain Ahmet: Anlaşıldı çavuş! Hemen ambulans gonderiyorum! (Roger, sergeant! I'm sending ambulance!)

Sergeant Mert: An ambulance is coming, ETA 30 seconds.

Rambo: Thanks. (To Roxy) Stay here.

Aisha: Let's go! We're outta here!

US Soldier 1: She's right! Go! NOW!

Winx and Rambo left for the helicopter. 12 Russians attacked them at the scaffolding. Stella takes the first shot outrageous. And all Russians dead.

US Soldier 2: Goddamnit and they're everywhere!

Turkish Soldier 2: Chopper inbound! Let's Go!

Squad pushed back to their helicopters. And Winx as well. There is no question. That experience broke something inside Bloom. But it was so far bellow the surface, no one saw. Like tiny pieces of shrapnel floating arround in her blood, cutting her up inside. Bloom didn't come back from that.

-PRESENT DAY-

That's all from the story. For the next episode, it will be continiuned.


	2. Episode 2

I do not own Winx Club and Rambo Series. All of them are rights to Rainbow srl and David Morrell.

-EPISODE 2 JAILBREAK-

In Turk-Russian war, Bloom was a hero. But when they came home, the world didn't agree. To them, she was part of the war they didn't want, so they didn't want her. Bloom went looking for Staff Sergeant Sky out in Hope, Washington. But Sky was long dead. Cancer from Agent Orange. Got himself killed in Nam, didn't even know it. So Bloom had no one. She needed a friend, but instead she got a local Sheriff who hounded her, arrested her and treated her like a vagrant

-FLASBACK TO 2010-

Will: Hey, Looking like that carrying that Turkish flag on your jacket that way, trouble gonna come your way fast around here ma'am. Jump in the cruiser, I'll give you a lift.

Bloom jumped on the cruiser.

Will: I'll take you a few miles up the road, there's a truck stop there, you can eat something.

Bloom: Is there a law against me getting something here?

Will: Me, I'm stopping you, the Sheriff.

Bloom: Why are you pushing me?

Will: We don't need people like you in our town!

Those cops in Hope, Washington, they pushed her. And so she pushed back.

Will: What the hell do you think you're going! (Steps out of his car) Hand on the car I said! You under arrest ma'am!

Will arrested Bloom for no reason. Hours later, Bloom sitting in her cell, and three cops came and they want to shave her hair.

Cop 1: Get your paws over your head and turn around, ma'am.

After that that cop knocked her from her back

Cop 1: The hard way is fine with me.

the cop hold her hard for shaving easily.

Cop 3: This girl wriggles like a damn earthworm.

Cop 1: Don't worry about the soap, Ward.

Cop 2: Come on guys! Can't you see she's got a screw lose?!

Cop 1: Can't you see I don't give a damn?! Shave her dry.

Cop 3: Hold still. You don't want your throat slit, do ya?

Bloom screamed like rambo's scream when tortured by knife. She kicked two cops and pushed bald cop to the wall. Then Bloom punched Cop 2, but Cop 1 takes his baton.

Cop 1: You son of a bitch. Come on!

Bloom punched and kicked him as well.

Art: What the hell is..

Bloom takes Art and throws him to the office.

Will: Art! Art!

Will is kicked by Bloom. An Sheriff went to the door, but Bloom made a surprise to that officer. Another one found her took her knife back.

Officer: Hey, you can't...

That officer is too late. Bloom escaped the precint and stole a motorcycle.

Art: I'm gonna kill this asshole!

Will: Art, don't shoot! (Will blocks Art) Don't shoot, there's people down there! All right, get help! I'll go after her!

-PRESENT DAY-

Bloom police pursuit with Will? It'll be in next episode. Stay tuned.


	3. Episode 3

I do not own Winx Club and Rambo Series. All of them are rights to Rainbow srl and David Morrell.

-EPISODE 3 FOREST HUNT-

Me: Alright. We're cutting the pursuit scene short.

Me: Police pursuit was over 5 minutes. it ends up at east of Smith's farm, Chapman Creek.

-FLASHBACK TO 2010-

Will has stopped his car.

Will: Son of a bitch! Lester, this is Will. I'm right on her tail. She's just east of Smith's farm, headed towards Chapman Creek.

Will found her after 30 seconds and chase is on. Pursuit is ended after Will has been crashed his car from trees. Will steps out and yells to Bloom.

Will: I know you can hear me! You're finished! You've gone as far as you're gonna go! D'you hear me?

Then cops arrived for backup.

Will: Mitch! Lester! She's up there behind the draw. Mitch, get Orval on the radio. Tell him to get out here with his damned dogs right away. And tell him to bring the Doberman! It's gonna rain, we'll need dogs that can hunt on sight. Lester, tell Paul to get out to the lumber camp to get the helicopter up here. If they give her any shit, tell him to site her for obstruction right on the spot. We'll get her! No problem. And the forest hunt is on.

Orval: Go on, Hooch! Thunder, lets get her! Come on, sweethearts! Let's go get her, babies!

Sheriff 1: Won't be long before she's stuffed and mounted, huh Will?

Sheriff 2: Make her into a bear rug!

Sheriff 3: Didn't we go hunting here up last year?

Sheriff 4:Yeah, I got a couple of bucks last year!

Sheriff 3: Hey Mitch, up the hill!

Bloom needs to climb up. But Sheriffs hunting them.

Sheriff 3: Get those hounds away from me, Orval! I don't trust those bastards!

Orval: Keep moving, my dogs can eat and run at the same time!

Will: She's going straight to the top.

Sheriff 2: Isn't that supposed to be dangerous? She's just dumb!

Orval: Hey, you're spoiling the scent. Let my babies do their job!

Ward: This is no good.

Mitch: Why?

Ward: There were three of us in the cell block down there! He went through us like we weren't even there!

Mitch: Oh, come on!

Bloom have to climb down but suddenly a police chopper carying Art arrived.

Orval: We've got her, go ahead, she's trapped!

Will: Art, Art! This is Teasle, she's heading for Chapman's gorge. Chapman's gorge! Head her off!

Bloom slowly climbing down carefully. Art found Bloom.

Art: There she is! On the cliff!

Bloom stopped. Art prepares his rifle.

Art: Son of a bitch!

Art shot the rifle, but missed it.

Will: What the hell's going on?

Pilot: What are you doing? We're just supposed to spot her!

Art: Hold it steady.

Pilot: I can't! We're in a thermal draft! She's stuck there, she can't go any place.

Art: If you don't ride this thing right, I swear to God, I'll kill you!

Will (Radio): Sheriff to Galt! Come in Galt.

Art shot her again, and her right hand is hit. Bloom can't hold it much longer.

Art: Hold it steady, you son of a bitch!

Will: Galt, come in, goddamn it!

Art: Get closer and hold it steady!

Will: Galt, talk to me, damn it! I want to know what's going on!

Art missed her again.

Art: I got her... easy now.

This is Art's last shot. And Bloom's last chance to fall off to the tree. To be continiuned

-PRESENT DAY-

Me: And that's all. Maybe next time.

Banks: You have done well boy. I'm outta here.


	4. Episode 4

I do not own Winx Club and Rambo Series. All of them are rights to Rainbow srl and David Morrell.

-EPISODE 4 FOREST HUNT PART 2-

Me: Okay. Now here is the second part of the story.

Banks: HOLY MERY MOTHER OF JOSEPH! Is that second part?!

Me: Yes. Let me tell.

Me: Art has the last shot. Bloom has no chance. But fall into the tree as well.

-FLASHBACK TO 2010-

Bloom have to fall to the tree. Because Art's last shot will kill her. Bloom jumped into the tree, but she was hurt her right arm and laying on the ground. Art was searching Bloom, and found her.

Art: There she is! Over there, dummy! Come on! (To Bloom) Hey, soldier boy!

Art shot him. Art was not lucky.

Will (Radio): Galt, I'm tellin' you to get on this radio! What's going on up there? I don't want her dead, Galt, I want her alive! You hear me? Art, come in!

Bloom threw a stone to the helicopter and Art fell off. He is alive, but his legs are injured. Bloom found him dead (Actually Alive). And took his rifle. Will went to the waterfall.

Will: Art, Galt, come in! Helicopter, come in, goddamn it!

Ward: Christ, look!

Will: Jesus Christ, gimme the binoculars! (Will took the binoculars) Oh no, no, no! Shit!

Ward: I can't figure it... How did he fall out?

Orval: Does it matter? Let's nail this sucker's ass... She can't be far!

Ward: Will!

Teasle and the Sheriffs found her with the hands up.

Ward: Looks like she wants to turn herself in!

Bloom: There's one man dead. It's not my fault. I don't want any more hurt.

Will: Freeze! Stay right where you are and give yourself up!

Bloom: But I didn't do anything!

Will: I'm warning you, boy, don't make a move, I'll blow your head off!

Bloom: I didn't do anything!

Cops shot her, and Bloom survived.

Will: Cease fire! Cease fire! Ward, goddamn it, cease fire! I think we hit her. Let us get down there. Move!

-LESTER'S POV-

Will (Radio): Sheriff to base, come in.

Lester: Go ahead, Will.

Will (Radio): Lester, we're down in the gorge. Galt's dead, alright? Where the hell is that goddamned chopper?

Lester: He won't come, Will. Says there's a storm heading your way.

-BACK TO BLOOM'S POV-

Will: I don't give a goddamned what's on its way. I want that chopper back here right now! I don't want Galt's body out here all night.

Lester (Radio): Listen, Will. You sure picked one hell of a girl to mess around with! Just came over the Teletype a few minutes ago. Bloom is a Russia vet. She's a Maroon Beret, Congressional Medal of Honor! Girl's a war hero!

Ward: Jesus, that freak?!

Mitch: I knew there was something about that girl!

Lester: I double checked it, Will. What do you want me to do?

Will: I want you to do what I told you to do, goddamn it! Get that chopper back here now! Out.

Mitch: Maroon Beret! War hero! That's great! That's just great!

Sheriff: Shut your mouth!

Will: What the hell's the matter with you guys? He's one man... wounded!

Ward: Those Maroon Berets... they're real bad asses.

Mitch: Why don't you let the State Police handle this?

Will: Look. Look at him... look at him! That's Art Galt, boy! He and I were friends when your momma was still wiping your nose! Now he's dead. He's dead! Because of that psycho out there! Now you listen boy, you listen to me good: I'm gonna get that son of a bitch... and I'm gonna pin that Congressional Medal of Honor to her liver! And I'm gonna do it, with you, or without you!

Art: My legs! MY MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LEGS!

Will: HOLY SHIT! Art! How did you...!?

Art: I fell to that waterfall motherfucker! Where is she!? WHERE IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING PUNK ASS SON OF A BITCH!?

Will: She was on the loose.

Art: Get me a ambulance. NOW!

To be Continiuned

-PRESENT DAY-

Me: And that's all in the story.

Banks: Thank you.


End file.
